


Rain

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, James Potter - Freeform, James ruining the moment, M/M, Male/Male, Marauders era, Rain, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Sirius joins Remus in the rain.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this fic wasn't letting me read it so I'm just gonna repost it. Also, part of the plot wasn't entirely my idea so I don't get full credit

Loud voices were from obnoxious, drunk, idiotic people were filling up the common room which was not a sound Remus preferred ringing in his ears. Parties were never his thing due to him not being social in the first place, he usually called it early and left them to do whatever stupid shit they were willing to do, not really caring about what trouble they would cause.

He was slouched in a small, squishy arm chair, his arms rested in his lap. His eyes gazed out the window to see dark clouds hanging over the sky, raindrops falling down calmy and throughout Hogwarts grounds, not a rumble of thunder was heard nor was the flash of lightning seen.

He'd moved his arms to the arm rests and pushed himself on his feet, his arms swaying as he left, thinking no one would miss him being there. When reaching outside, the tired prefect had let out a sigh of relief, grateful for the only sounds being heard is the rain dropping down upon himself and the shuffling of himself getting comfortable on the stone step that he was now sitting upon.

The werewolf had enjoyed his moment of peace. The raindrops had soaked his hair, his curls drooping down into his face. The grey sweater he had on was absorbing water, making it feel heavy and wet against his bare skin, same thing was happening with the jeans he wore.

Remus had only been outside for about five minutes before hearing steps get closer to him, he brushed his wet hair out of his face and turned to see Sirius. He walked over to him and plopped himself down beside the taller boy.

"Whatcha doing out here all alone for?" Sirius asked, scooting closer to Remus, blinking a few times when water drops had fell on his face and in the corners of his eyes.

"Getting away from the crowd," he responded, his gaze down and focused on his hands.

Sirius gave him a small nod and the two stayed silent. Giving a glance at one another a few times each minute. Remus turned when hearing his boyfriend clear his throat and showed he was giving him his full attention.

"You look cold, Moons," he replied then took the boys scarred hands into his pale ones to help warm them up, brushing his thumb along a new, small scar that lay just below his thumb. When seeing Remus frown, Sirius kissed the the one scar, replacing the slight frown for a smile.

Now, Sirius could go on and on about the things he loves about Remus. But his smile had to be one of his top favorites.

Everytime he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the smile that radiated a loving warmth that traveled deep inside his chest and stored right into his heart. That smile was like the energy needed to keep going, it gave him things he'd lacked. Helped him go through battles going on up in his head that would soon turn into an uncontrollable war. His smile had meant the world to him and Sirius was glad to be the cause of it.

The two looked at each other, not saying a word, just simply enjoying each other's presence. Then Remus had suddenly moved his hand away from Sirius to cup his cold cheek in hand, then without hesitation, he leaned in to press their lips together into a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy at first, lips crashing together in an improper manner, but they'd improved, smoothing it out to become a calm, sweet rhythm. Both boys had pulled back due to lack of air but stayed close, both wearing cheerful grins.

Their arms found their way around each other, tangling to keep themselves warm, they were close enough to hear the thumping of their steady heartbeats. Neither caring when the rain had started to kick up, pouring down rather harshly.

"Thank you for coming out here with me, I enjoy your company."

Sirius gave him a wide, toothy grin, pleased to hear those words. "Anytime, Moony."

There special moment came to an end when James had found the couple outside, ushering for them to go indoors before catching a damned cold. They'd followed him, knowing he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

When up in the dormitory they changed into warm, clean clothes, snuggled close together on Remus' bed, a nice thick blanket wrapped around them comfortably.

Warm mugs half full of hot chocolate held in their hands as they talked and laughed, sharing kisses here and there as they warmed up, both happy to have each other, never wanting it to be any different.


End file.
